


Voltron Actor AU

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dad Keith, Fluff, Graphic Description, Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, Shatt, Strong Language, Violence, fluff overload, klance, wow i really can write a story without making people suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Voltron is a popular TV series filmed in California. Two of the actors on the show, Keith and Lance have just gone public with their relationship and many are sceptical.Although Keith is out and proud, at 18 a one night stand and following devastation landed him as a single dad. Can Lance handle joining the family? Will Keith's life improve from having lance around? Or was it a mistake to involve work and play?





	1. Chapter One: Valentine's Day

Life had changed significantly since Lance had started dating Keith. His co star on Voltron had become his best friend instantly from the moment they did their first screen test, and their relationship had only progressed from that pivotal moment. Nothing dramatically big had differed from Lance’s single life, only now he put his shoes straight away when he got home instead of leaving them at the door, he bought healthier food and he made his bed in the morning. The actor had finally found someone who made him want to better himself. He was still the same person, he wasn’t trying to hide his gross habitual ways from his boyfriend; he actually wanted to show keith how much he meant to him by putting in maximum effort. 

The filming had been wrapped for the day and the actors were all back in their trailers, packing their bags to go home before another grueling day on set. None of them minded, this season was agreeably the best, but deadlines were tight and they were warped for energy. Lance slung his bag over his shoulder, empty water bottles, a lunchbox and the correct colour foundation rattling inside. He was just about to leave, wrapped in a warm hoodie and beanie and very eager for some TV and a good night's sleep when he heard a small knock at the door. 

“Come in.” He sang as the metal door clicked and swung open, revealing the aforementioned black haired beauty, also sporting a thick red sweater. “Keith!” Lance chirped, all fatigue escaping, as he ran to him, wrapping him in a tight hug and jokingly squeezing him as he tried to hug back. The bag on Lance’s arm swung forward and hit Keith in the back. Keith wheezed and Lance broke into ridiculous laughter.  
“I’ve been attacked! Breaking news, amature TV actor, abusive to A-list Boyfriend!” He cried as the two parted. Lance hit Keith shoulder playfully, gasping mock offendedly and the latter grabbed his boyfriends hand before he could move it away.  
“The paparazzi will catch you. May I recite the headline again? It will be in the papers by tomorrow morning, they will never let you back on set.” Keith smiled widely as he spoke matter of factly. 

“Dork.” Lance muttered as he dropped his bag and pulled Keith into a kiss. The pair met for another long, far more enjoyable embrace as Keith kissed back, the weight of the day heavy on their shoulders. They rested their heads together lazily as they seperated.

“What brings you to these parts cowboy?” Lance whispered. Keith replied back quickly in a full tone.  
“First, was that supposed to be sexy? Cause it so wasn’t... on every level; and I wanted to know if you felt like grabbing a coffee and food with me before you go home.” Keith added softer, resting his hands on Lance’s chest, looking into his partners eyes. Lance’s smiled, nodding at the shorted man before slinging his bag back up off the floor and the pair left hand in hand. 

They said goodbye to their friends both actors and crew before they walked out of the front gate of the studio. It was only a short walk from there to one of their favourite cafes. It was a small hole in the wall duel cafe and library. It was good because they were always welcomed with privacy and friendly acquainted staff. They walked close together, protecting themselves from the cold, and soon enough they were greeted with the strong aroma of fresh banana bread, pulling them in with strong arms. They cuddled together in a booth and talked about the day as they sipped lattes out of cute mason jars. They talked about the second season of their show which they had just started filming and how they were going to share a room in New York when they had to spend a week filming there at the start of the next month. The most important topic however was the matter Valentines Day which was only a few days away. They hadn’t been together long, but Lance was so on board with giving keith the best day ever. 

Soon the glasses were empty and their plates were bare of even a single crumb; the low hum of other customers chatting filled their ears as sleep begged at their feet.  
“We should go before we collapse.” Mumbled Lance. “Walk you home?”  
“Better yet, stay at mine tonight.”  
“I don’t have spare clothes and you are tiny.”  
“We can go get them then take an uber.”  
“You’ve never been to my flat.” Lance pointed out.  
“You’ve never met Meika.”

Lance had heard all about Meika before the two had even gotten together. Although Keith was one of the most relevant openly gay actors in America at the moment, when he was only eighteen, a scandal had landed him in some hot water in the media involving a drunk one night stand with a young female photographer at a club which he had snuck into and she had fallen pregnant.  
After some angry texts and phone calls they ended up becoming friends and she let Keith stick around. He did have to sheepishly explain his situation to her when she asked if they should go on dates and try to make it work but they got along well as friends either way.  
He did truly want to be apart of his child’s life and unfortunately he got more than he bargained for.  
Shortly after the birth of their daughter Meika, the mother had died of a heart condition she and her family were not aware of. Keith was devastated at the loss of his friend but it, along with his new full time responsibility helped him in the decision to clean up act and get his life together. 

Keith had told Lance one night after a viewing party of the pilot episode that if it wasn’t for that he may never have gotten his role in Voltron, let alone ever be taken seriously as an actor ever again. He loved his daughter and was happy being a single teen dad, especially because due to an interesting turn of events he had Meika’s maternal grandparents at his back every turn of the way.

They rightfully didn’t trust Keith to raise Meika and were at his flat at least three time a week to check in. They were sceptical people but it did help to have them around especially with his full time job on the show. The old pair believed that it was an immature career choice but they appreciated the fact that he was never out of a job, even when not filming. Keith liked the fact that Meika would even have grandparents, as he was an orphan. He had met his co star Shiro through a big brother system at his orphanage. 

They had bonded quickly over their desire to become actors and Shiro’s family had welcomed him in graciously, helping him get a job at a fast food place until he was able to hire an agent for himself. The two boys were inseparable friends and auditioned together for their roles. It was also Shiro who had outed his younger brothers crush on Lance to him a mere month ago. 

Lance had wanted to meet Meika but waited for Keith to be the one to ask. Now that moment had come and he was so excited. He could barely stay on the pavement as he bounded down the street to his apartment, pulling the still very tired Keith behind him. Lance unlocked the door but paused once his hand was on the door knob.  
“Before you go in you should probably know, uh..”  
“That your flat is messy? I’ve seen your trailer Lance it’s fine, really.” Keith guessed.  
“No, it’s not that, it just um-”  
“Mancave?”  
“Well, it’s a Lance...cave.” He tried awkwardly.  
“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Said Keith reassuringly before Lance finally opened the door. 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered high ceilinged studio apartment. He stopped just inside the door to take it all in as Lance flicked a switch and went straight to his bed to find some clothes. His bed was the first thing Keith noticed as the lights came on, almost blinding at first in contrast to the fallen night outside the large windows. A simple Queen but strung through the metal bed head was hundreds of fairly lights that wrapped right around to his living room and study area off every surface they would hang; Keith even noticed that they went across the top of the kitchen bar when they were plugged in. Keith realised he hadn’t said anything since he saw it as Lance broke the awed silence. 

“I like the fairy lights, they are quite calming for me. What do uh- what do you think?” Lance stood holding a flannel sheepishly.  
“It’s beautiful...” Was all he could manage as he crossed the floor to where his boyfriend stood, Lance placed the flannel on the bed next to them and Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck. “...and just so… you.”  
Lance couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face at Keith’s approval.  
“What did I say, Lance cave.”  
“But I’m the dork.” Keith raised his eyebrows teasingly.

Keith sat on a stool at the kitchen bar as Lance finished packing, admiring the rainbow lights that surrounded a family photo, different from the rest which were just regular. The photo must have had over twenty people in it, a lot of them were children. Keith wondered if they were siblings or if Lance was an uncle. Keith loved how big families worked and how it could be either. He was lost in thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around on the chair to face Lance.  
“Ready.” He held up a small backpack up to Keith. “Let’s go, I’m sure whoever is looking after Meika probably wants to go home too.”  
Keith nodded, the nanny he hired was aware that he would be late tonight but he really shouldn’t keep her too long.

Lance liked how close his flat was to Keith’s as the Uber ride barley took five minutes. They hurried up two flights of stairs and Keith had to stop Lance from running too far out of excitement as his door was the first one. He had to hide his smile as he admired how cute the older boy was. He was always such a goofball and Keith loved it. Keith loved Lance and had known for a while, he just hadn’t found the right moment to tell him. He knocked before unlocking the door so the nanny would know he was home. 

She greeted Keith graciously before she and Lance were introduced. Her name was Katrin and she instructing them that Meika was already asleep and that Meika had helped her put all her toys away earlier. Lance noticed how proud his boyfriend seemed of his daughter as they fell into casual conversation about what she had gotten up to after she was picked up from daycare.  
“She put on the voltron suit today, I’ll email you the pictures.”  
“Great! Thank you.” Keith beamed.

As soon as the Katrin had left and the two boys had shed their jumpers leaving them in t-shirts, Lance was led to Keith’s bedroom and the two boys flopped unceremoniously onto the soft mattress, sighing as the warm blankets soothed them.  
“So much for meeting Meika.” Keith mumbled into the material.  
“There is always tomorrow.” Lance rolled to face Keith, brushing some of his fringe back so he could see both of the others eyes.  
“I can’t wait to see your morning routine and help get everyone ready for the day.”  
“How are you so excited about everything while being so dead.” Keith laughed. “And there isn’t much routine for me at least. It’s get the kid ready then scoot.”  
“Well, I’m still excited.” Lance chriped before shutting his eyes.  
“Hey Lance.”  
“Yeah.” He snapped his deep blue eyes open again.  
“I just want to tell you that-”  
“Daddy?” A small voice cut him off. The two boys sat up quickly looking for the source. Over by the slightly open door stood a very small dark haired child in a pink dragon onesie, peeking around it into her father's room.

“Meika? Why are you still up?” Keith said softly and the toddler wandered in.  
“I heard talking.” She said clearly, spying Lance with her large violet eyes that were definitely from Keith.  
“It was just Kat bub, and Lance.” Keith gestured to the boy next to him as Meika hopped up on the bed between them, almost protectively.  
“Hi Meika, I am on the same show as your dad. I’ve heard so much about you. I heard that you are very smart and very pretty.”  
The toddler giggled loudly, much less shy then before, her long hair fell back as she looked up at him. It was a chestnut colour, lighter than Keith’s and probably from her mother. 

“Say hi to Lance, Meika.” Keith coaxed.  
“Hi Lance.” She chirped and flopped unexpectedly into Lance’s side for a hug. Keith watched as he worried that Lance would be taken aback by this but he calmed when Lance returned it happily, saying how nice it was to meet the small girl, remembering the photo in Lance’s flat.

Lance entertained Meika for a while longer, Keith watching happily at how his daughter took so quickly to his boyfriend. He sat with a sappy love sick grin for a few minutes longer, unable to help the the fact that he had absolutely and completely fallen for Lance, while the others babbled away to each other before he finally cut in.  
“Okay Mei, it’s really late now. You do have to go to bed.”  
“Mhmm, night Dad, night Lance.” She agreed easily and hopped back off the bed.  
“I’ll be in to tuck you in in a second.” Keith promised as she skipped out of the room singing and ‘okay’ back at him.

“She’s adorable.” Lance said as soon as she left, still sitting next to Keith on the edge of the bed he grabbed his partners hands in his own, the dim light in the room casting a warm glow on their faces. Lance admired Keith and how he could make him feel like he was in high school all over again. Butterflies swarmed the older man’s stomach as he followed the sharp edge of keith’s jawline with his eyes before setting his gaze on his lips.  
“What were you saying before babe?” He whispered without moving his eyes.  
Keith let out a sigh as a smile spread across his face. He looked down trying to hide the blush as he carefully thought about how to word his next sentence. 

“Well, I know we have only been dating for a month or so but I am so completely convinced that I will never find anyone better than you in.. uh-” Keith cut himself off, the structure he had made up in his head blanking as he grew less confident. He looked up for the first time since talking to see Lance’s face. Keith couldn’t pick out an exact emotion from Lance’s wide eyes and slightly parted mouth, which scared him but he could see that he was waiting on edge for where Keith was going with this so before he panicked he tried to find his place.  
“I love you Lance. So much. Everything about you amazes me and you are so talented but you never let that go to your head. Seeing you with Meika and listening to how you talk about your family reminds me how humble you are and how beautiful you are on the outside and inside. So yeah, I love you.” Keith had abandoned all structure and his impromptu ‘let’s spill everything in one breath’ dawned on him and his face reddened as he met his boyfriends stare. 

Lance was silent for a moment but his smile and watery eyes gave himself away. He squeezed Keith’s hands once more before tackling him in a massive hug which almost knocked the smaller man over. Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck and his words were muffled by the others t-shirt but his screamed “I love you too” was audible enough for Keith.

The two boys continued to giggle and cuddle afterwards, laying down in Keith’s bed, not sure what to do with themselves but so utterly overwhelmed with happiness and with each other. They shared long kisses as they just enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Lance hummed into the kiss but pulled away slowly just s he thought it would get heated.  
“I think you have a promise to uphold mister.” He smirked and Keith groaned jovial. Lance rolled off Keith and they both stared up at the ceiling.  
“Yeah… I’ll be back in a sec. You can get changed and have a shower if you want.” Keith sat up as he spoke, walking to the door. He shut it as soon as he was in the hall, as to give his boyfriend some privacy.

Lance showered quickly, opting for boxers and a new t-shirt before sitting back on the bed. He could hear Keith finish a story in the other room and assumed that Meika was asleep but right as he was about to fold his clothes from the day he heard the little girl speak.  
“I saw you and Lance kissing.” She said, and Keith sat bolt upright, concern and uncertainty evident in his face as he answered gently.  
“Oh yeah, when?” He asked his daughter, not knowing how she would respond. Keith hadn’t been with anyone since she was born and he hasn't explained anything to her as she was so young.  
“I left my bunny in your room and the door was a bit open.”  
“Huh.” Keith didn’t quite know how to follow her statement so he waited for her to speak again, he wasn’t good at this sort of thing even though he thought he should be by now.  
“You don’t kiss uncle Shiro, even though he is your friend too.” She questioned him, biting her bottom lip.  
“Oh um well, Lance is a special friend of mine.” Keith hadn’t anticipated on telling her this yet but it seemed that that is where the conversation was heading. It had been just them for so long that he felt he couldn’t keep much from her for very long.  
“But only mummies and daddies kiss. That’s what George at Care said and I don’t have a mummy anymore.” she explained in her slightly unclear voice, trying hard to pronounce every syllable.  
Keith sighed, furrowing his eyebrows at how upset she looked. He tried his best to salvage her good mood from earlier.  
“Some families have mummies and daddies and some families have two daddies or two mummies who can kiss; and right now I’m trying to find another daddy to kiss and love and look after you.” He knew he didn’t put that in the best way he could have and his worries were confirmed when Meika spoke again.  
“Is Lance gonna be my new daddy?” 

Keith didn’t want to get her hopes up, he didn’t want to get his own hopes up but in all honesty, the thought of them being a family warmed his chest with the best feeling.  
“I don’t know bub. Maybe.” He smiles at Meika as she nodded back, returning his smile.  
“But you don’t have to worry about that. Get some sleep because tomorrow you have care again and I want you on your best behaviour for Kat after okay.”  
“Okay.” Meika rolled over after that and Keith left quietly after placing a kiss on her forehead.

He took a moment to lean against the wall next to her closed door and let out a massive breath.  
‘Well that just happened’ he thought. Had he really just admitted to his child that he wanted Lance to be her parent. Kind of, and he wasn’t lying. But they had only been together a month; heck they only just said I love you to each other! It was too early to tell. ‘Is it really possible to love someone that much that quickly?’ While Keith processed this he noticed that the shower wasn’t on, which meant that Lance had probably finish and was waiting for him. He hoped lance hadn’t heard any of that, it would freak him out.

He opened the door slowly to see Lance laying down on top of the covers, a phone screen illuminating his face. He looked up and smiled at Keith when he heard him walk in. They didn’t exchange any words as Keith walked over to the bathroom door; it was only when he twisted the handle that he heard Lance mumble something from the bed.  
“Hmm?” Keith asked.  
“So much…” Lance repeated. “I love you, so much.”  
Keith bashfully brought his hand up to his face to hide his blush. ‘God this dork will end me.’  
“I love you too Lance.” He replied before entering the bathroom, heart pounding. 

Lance closed his phone. Lance had a secret; he may just have heard every word of Keith and Meika’s conversation, only returning to the bed once he heard her bedroom door close. And no he wasn’t freaked out, he knew Keith meant for none of this to happen anytime soon, but boy was he excited. 

Soon Keith was showered and dressed in sweats and nothing else and hopped into the bed next to Lance who rolled over to the side next to the wall to make room. The covers were warm from Lance lying on them for so long but the cold still hit him so he snuggled in closer to Lance who was happy to cuddle him into his chest.  
“You should stay over more often.” Keith mumbled, almost ready to pass out, finally remembering his tiredness from earlier after all of the excitement of the night.  
“Definitely.” Lance said while yawning.  
“Love you.” Keith smiled, pressing a warm kiss to Lance’s collarbone.  
“I love you too, and I love that we can say that now.” Lance snorted out out a laugh. It felt so dumb but so necessary to tell Keith that every moment he could. He felt more free in a weird way and telling Keith ‘I love you’ was the only thing he ever wanted to utter again.  
Lance leaned his head against Keith’s fluffy mop of black hair, seeing as they younger boy was already asleep he let his heavy eyes flutter closed and in seconds Lance’s soft snores was the only thing filling the cold room.

***  
The next morning Lance woke to sun shining in his eyes. He snapped them shut not used to it at all considering the cloudy weather they had been having for the last week. He stretched his arms out in front of him only to find nothing but empty sheets. They were still warm which meant that Keith had only just gotten up, but Lance was quick to wake himself up, wanting to help keith straight away. Today he would get to see the family duo’s morning routine and then he would accompany his boyfriend to walk Meika to school and you would go to the set from there.  
He pulled on the basic clothes he had packed the night before as his costumes was in his trailer, and went into the living area. Lance was alone as he took a seat at the dining table, assuming that Keith was getting meika dressed but he took the time to look around as it had been dark when they got there last night.

From his spot he could see the neat kitchen and the large real christmas tree full of sentimental ornaments of every color from all of Meika’s Christmas milestones. He thought back to his own tree at home which was a small white synthetic tree decorated in red and blue ornaments only. His family’s tree in Arizona wasn’t like that, it was like Keith’s. He didn’t have any sentimental ornaments to hang which is why he went for the colour theme but he guessed that that was how families worked. One day he would have a things to hang that mean something to him. 

Keith’s house was undeniably one of the neatest he had ever seen. Considering it was home to a young male and a four year old, there were no toys or clothes lying around, no pots or plates in the sink and no mug lines on the coffee table. Much, MUCH different to his own flat. LAnce cringed thinking that he had let Keith see his flat like that and made a mental note to clean it that night. He looked around the flat for a bit longer before becoming lost in the tree again. He paid more attention to each ornament. A tiny picture frame hung off one of the branches with a polaroid in it of Keith a tiny sitting on his lap next to Santa. Black sharpie red ‘First Christmas’ on it and it made Lance’s heart swell. 

He was mindlessly gazing at all the bobbles that read their names on them in fancy, glittery fonts with the year underneath when two sleepy looking people emerged from Meika’s room. The toddler was wearing a pink striped shirt underneath a denim playsuit. She had dark pink stockings on that fell into tiny timberlands. Her hair was up in two braids that were actually really good. She hopped up over to Lance and jumped onto the seat next to him.  
“Morning.” keith called behind Lance and he turned to face him. Keith was dressed in a simple grey hoodie and a maroon beanie covered his mullet.  
“Did you really do her hair, Keith.” He asked admiring the child’s long hair.  
“Uh, yeah. I learnt on YouTube since she didn’t want to cut her hair and I didn’t want her to cut it either.” She said sheepishly.  
“That is so cute.” Lance smiled.  
“Me or her?” Smirked Keith as he walked into the kitchen, quickly followed by Lance who leaned against the bench.  
“Both.” 

Keith got out three bowls filling two of them with froot loops before hesitating at the third one.  
“I hope you don’t mind. Froot loops are out favourite.”  
“Ha I knew it!” Lance yelled pumping his fists in the air. This caught the attention of meika who turned around and giggled at Lance being funny.  
“What.” Keith said trying not to smile and failing horrendously.  
“I knew there was no way your life was that put together.”  
“Your kidding, right?” Keith retorted, implying to Lance that he was a twenty one year old dad and a single parent who got someone pregnant even though he was very gay, and his life was only kind of together because it had to be for his kid.  
“Neat house, cute kid, responsible dad, good job, good fashion, good humour, hot as hell Mr. Mullet is still a massive kid who eats froot loops for breakfast!”  
Keith was worried that Lance would pass out from how quickly he said that.  
Nevertheless he still rolled his eyes at his dumb boyfriend before filling the last bowl.  
“Haha, now will you get the juice.” Keith was deadpanned as he got some cups and a sippy cup out of the cupboard above him.  
Lance was still chuckling slightly as he placed the milk and juice down on the bench. Lance filled the cups while keith put milk and spoons in the bowls of cereal. 

The two boys placed the bowls on the table and sat opposite each other with Meika between them at the dead of the dining table. They chatted about work as they ate but they mostly conversed with Meika who was quick to finish her food and drink.  
“Good job buddy!” keith cheered his daughter on as he gave her a high five for finishing. “Now Meika where does your plate and cup go?” He asked her, getting down to her eye level.  
“Sink!” She yelled as she got off her chair and ran with them to the kitchen. Keith’s eyes went wide as she ran, worried she would drop something, sighing in relief when she made it to her little step in the kitchen so she could reach the bench.  
“Thank you Mei, you can go play until we have to do our teeth.”

The small girl didn’t need to hear anything else before she was off.  
“Wow, you got her trained.” lance said before draining the rest of his juice.  
“Well, I tried to make it fun. Nothing special.” Keith tried to denounce his efforts.  
“No, very special. She is the best kid ever.” Lacne reassured. He grabbed Keith’s hand from across the table and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

The two cleared breakfast to the sink and as Lance went to turn to go back to the bedroom he saw Keith begin to wash up.  
He walked back to Keith and grabbed a dry tea towel.  
“Oh, Lance it won’t take long you can go finish getting ready if you want.” Keith said.  
“No, I want to help. Let me dry.”  
Keith just nodded and handed him a clean Voltron bowl.  
Lance looked at Keith, amused.  
“Really?”  
“What! She wanted it.”  
Lance just laughed, rolling his eyes and continued.

Soon enough they had finished and Keith had told him where everything went. Once everything was away Lance immediately snaked his hands around Keith's waist and captured him in a hug from behind.  
“This morning was so fun.” Was all he said, thinking back to Keith and Meika’s conversation the previous night and how he definitely could do this everyday. Keith smiled and turned around in Lance’s embrace, placing his hands on his chest. Lance leaned in for a kiss but Keith quickly put his hand up to cover Lance’s mouth. Lance looked confused for a second before rolling his eyes and uttering ‘teeth’ sarcastically from underneath keith’s palm. 

The shorter of the two nodded before Before detangling himself and practically skipping off to his bedroom.  
“Dork.” Lance yelled before following him. Keith was almost done by the time Lance got into the bathroom after retrieving his toothbrush from his bag. The boy quickly washed his brush off and left with an evil grin.  
Lance began to squeeze out some toothpaste before yelling. “You seriously raced in here to beat me. Why do I even date you.” he could hear Keith laughing from the other room as he brushed.

When Lance finished he tiptoed out of the room to see Keith picking out some socks and a scarf from his wardrobe. Lance took the opportunity to sneak up behind him again and tackled him into another hug. Keith screamed as he turned around, only to be met my Lance’s lips on his. He relaxed instantly into the kiss, humming as Lance sucked on his bottom lip slightly. Keith opened his mouth slightly and let Lance slip his tongue in. He wrapped his hands around Lance’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

Lance was the first to pull away, proud smirk resting on his face.  
“Much better.” Keith teased before Lacne attached his lips back onto Keith’s neck.  
“Ah Lance!” He hissed when his boyfriend bit down. “Asshole, I’m gonna have to explain that to the makeup team.” Lance had to let go after that as he began to laugh. “I have to go help Meika with her teeth now anyway, or we are gonna be late.” he added before pecking one last kiss on Lance’s lips before pulling away and leaving the room. Lance packed everything that he brought up, making sure to be extra neat. He filled up his bottle of water at the sink and zipped up his bag. By the time he was done and back in the living room Keith was helping Meika put her backpack on, so they were all ready to leave.

The walk was quick as the daycare wasn’t too far away, along with everything else in their lives. It consisted of Meika showing Lance everything they passed like her favorite park and restaurant that they went to on Friday’s. She told Lance how excited she was as today was Friday and her and her dad always shared dessert. Lance was obsessed with every story he was told and was almost sad when they got to their destination. Keith and Lance both got hugs from Meika before she ran further into the building to find her friends and was soon out of their sight.  
“I’ll be here to pick her up instead of Katrin today.” Keith told the staff, as Friday was their early day. He attempted to look for his daughter one more time to wave before they left but she was off and playing already so he took Lance’s hand and they made their way to the studio. 

It had been one of the coldest February’s in a while and the early morning wind swept across their skin as they walked leaving goosebumps. If it wasn’t for their eagerness to get out of the cold they would of taken their time to get to work as they didn’t need to be there until 7:30 am and they still had fifteen minutes.  
“Man I can’t wait to see what Miguel has for us today!” Lance chirped happily, trying to distract himself from his freezing ears and nose wondering why he hadn’t brought a beanie like Keith.  
“We only just left and you are already thinking about what is on the lunch menu?” Keith laughed, bringing himself closer to Lance. “Did you need a coffee?”  
“Nah I’m good. Quicker we get there the better.”  
Keith nodded in agreement before fixing his scarf slightly so it wasn’t so tight.  
Lance spied the small purple bruise on his boyfriends neck and couldn’t help but let out a snort, confusing Keith before Lance brought up his free hand and jabbed the mark with his finger.  
“Dick.” Keith muttered under his breath even though he complained about Lance giving him hickeys, he actually loved it and wasn’t always that careful when covering them up.

As they turned onto the long street that their studio was on they ran through what scenes they were doing that day and bounced lines off each other. They ended up getting there slightly early which turned out not to be one of the worst things in the world. Today they were filming the elevator scene which meant hours and hours of standing there in nothing but swimming shorts in the freezing cold. They only prayed that they would heat up the set for them, even just a little bit.

***  
After a successful day of shooting the two thought it a good idea to race back to the trailers to warm up and to see who could get ready the fastest. Keith won by a landslide after Lance tripped and fell on a costume rack full of spare paladin armour.  
“No fair you cheated!” Complained Lance after exiting his trailer to see keith chilling on a prop couch and eating chips out of a packet in a black t-shirt and jeans. “You’re still in your costume too.”  
“How was that cheating, you tripped. And just because my character wears a black t-shirt doesn’t mean I don’t own any either.” Keith laughed, throwing his rubbish in a nearby bin and walking over to his boyfriend.  
“It just was.” Lance pouted but Keith was having none of it.  
“Geez! Your more of a baby then Meika.” He said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance instinctively put his own arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him into a kiss.  
It was a soft and gentle one as both boys were tired from the day though Lance could already feel himself picking up energy again from being alone with Keith. 

“Hey look! If it isn’t the prices of PDA!” well almost alone.  
“Yep nice to see you too Katie.” Lance called back as the two boys pulled apart. Their short co star and good friend hopped over the back of the prop lounge to sit in it, laughing to herself while wearing a shit eating grin.  
“Don’t let me stop you.” Katie rested one arm back on the chair and crossed one leg over the other.  
“Gross. Besides we aren’t even as bad as Matt and Shiro; their probably doing it in one of their trailers right now.” Lance quipped, causing Katie to pull a gross face.  
“Hey! Matt’s my real brother too you know. That shit is nasty.” Katie groaned.  
“Speaking of Shiro, I’m going to the gym with him today to I better find him… Might wait a bit.” Lance tried and failed to change the subject.  
“Shut up they aren’t doing anything you will be fine!” Katie essentially screeched before turning to Keith. “What about you? What are your plans for after you leave set?” She questioned, trying to rid herself of the current mental image Lance had managed to superglue in her brain.

“It’s friday.” He respond casually, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Ah right. Italian food with the kid day.” Answered Hunk, Lance’s best friend and fellow actor on the show.  
“You guessed it.” Keith said while firing some finger guns in Hunk’s direction.  
“Katie, Matt, Allura and I are having a video game night, if y'all are free after the gym?”  
“I’m pretty beat as it is. Gonna have a shower then get a good night sleep.” Lance declined politely.  
“He’s getting himself prepared for tomorrow.” Katie pretended to whisper to Hunk while doing a very suggestive wink.  
“Hey!” Yelled Lance while Keith only face palmed.  
“Wow you are a meme. Babe, we are friends with a meme.” He said to Lance deadpanned.  
“Hunk and Lance were now doubled over in fits of laughter while Katie just gave Keith the bird.  
“Haha. Well speaking of Valentine’s Day I have to call Meika’s nanny and confirm everything. She has offered to stay the night with Meika. What an actual legend.” Keith exclaimed while taking out his phone and walking over to a spot where he could be heard better by Katrin.

“Well see ya Lance. Make sure our Red Paladin can walk on Monday.” Hunk said way too casually for what he was insinuating.  
“And our Blue one.” “Called Katie as they waved goodbye.  
Lance still had his Nike shoulder bag slung on his shoulder so he picked up Keith’s little black backpack and scarf which were still next to the prop chair and made his way over to him.

“Yeah… you are completely sure you don’t mind… You don’t want to spend the night with Greg… He’s working is he… oh ok lunch date, sounds nice… uh-huh okay… thank you so, so much Kat… don’t be alarmed if your christmas bonus is slightly fatter than you thought… haha, okay bye.”

“All good for tomorrow?” Lance asked. Keith put his phone back in his pocket, smiling.  
“Yep. Your picking me up at eight right.” Keith responded reaching for his bag. Lance nodded but put up a hand to stop him and turned around to walk away; silently telling Keith that he would carry his bag for him. Keith hurried to catch up to Lance, linking their arms when he did. The pair chatted about the next day, Lance not wanting to reveal any surprises to Keith at all. Once they got to the end of the road the boys parted ways with a kiss and a tight hug. Keith credited the blush on his face to the still cold weather but he couldn’t deny how excited he was for the next day.

***  
7:59pm 14/2

Lance:  
Hey I am here.

Keith:  
I’m in the lobby.

***  
Lance entered the lobby, looking at his phone. He waved to the door man who was about to ask who he was when an intentional cough drew Lance’s attention. Keith was standing there in a black on black suit with a red tie, holding a Meika sized teddy bear under his arm, looking sheepish.

“Keith.” He whispered, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Merry Valentine’s Day.” He grinned back, holding out the bear.  
“Dork.” Lance chuckled as he ran to Keith hugging him and picking him up to spin him around. Keith yelped in surprise but could only smile once he was back on the ground as he was too busy taking in how great Lance looked and smelled. It was only when he took in what Lance was wearing that his smile faltered.  
“Wait. Are you telling me that we unintentionally matched?” He questioned before snorting and smiling his toothy grin that was saved for Lance only once again.

Lance looked between them and truth be told there he was in a black on black suit with a blue tie instead. He pressed his forehead to Keith’s as they laughed together. Lance bit his lip as he took a step back, grabbing Keith’s free hand and spun him around.  
“Well you certainly pulled it off better.” He announced.  
“Yeah right.” Keith defended.  
“It doesn’t matter we look bitchin’ and we shouldn’t leave the driver waiting.” He said still holding Keith’s hand he pulled him outside.  
“Wait- driver… Lance!” he yelled and as they got outside lance let go and ran to the door of a black limousine and opened the door for Keith.

Keith’s jaw dropped as he made his way over to the car, making sure the bear didn’t touch the ground. He was in awe, muttering “Asshole.” as he got in the car placing the bear on the seat next to him as Lance climbed in, taking a seat on his boyfriends other side. As soon as Lance was seated he snuggled in close to Keith and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“You like?”  
“I love! But Lance… this is too much.” He pouted.  
“Nope. No it’s not it’s perfect and it’s only the beginning. We have half an hour until our destination so sit back, enjoy the included alcohol and kiss me.” Lance said like he had memorised a line from a script, which in reality he probably had rehearsed this.

Keith did exactly as Lance said; placing one hand on either side of his jaw and crashing their lips together. Lance kissed back eagerly, elated that Keith had enjoyed his first surprise. Their kissed turned into a full makeout session as the drive began, both of them thankful that the diver was happy to show Lance where the aux cord was and wind up the window between them before they left. He had probably been a driver for a while. 

Lance had taken control quickly, becoming more forceful and deepening the kiss.  
“Wow easy tiger.” Keith laughed when Lance moved to kiss his jaw. Lance pulled back, smirking slightly. “Sorry, you just look so good right now, I couldn’t help myself.” Lance seemed so cool and casual as he spoke whereas Keith was a bashful mess.

Lance reached over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne, holding it out to Keith who happily accepted. Lance popped of the top, holding it away from them incase some spilled out and poured it into to glasses. Keith took one from him, pressing another kiss to his cheek and they leaned back into each other.  
“So what are you naming it?”  
“Huh?”  
“The bear. What’s its name?”  
Lance thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up.  
“Bowie.”  
“As in David?”  
“Yep.”  
Keith smiled. “That’s kinda perfect.”  
“Right!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith took another sip of his drink before resting his head on Lance’s shoulder.  
“Tonight is kinda perfect.”  
“Yeah, and it has only just started.” Lance said gleefully sighing and moving closer to Keith.  
They sat together and watched the cars go past them in the opposite direction on the highway.  
“You know what would make it more perfect.” Keith spoke quietly.  
“What?”  
Keith just pointed at the sun roof above them.  
“I mean it’s no New York City view but it would be pretty fun.”  
“Well let’s go.” Agreed Lance who flicked the switch to open the tinted window. 

The two poked their heads through Keith in front of Lance as they stood, tall enough that the roof came up to his mid torso. Lance wrapped his arms protectively around the other and Keith placed his hands on top of his. They watched the lights zoom above their heads as they travelled wind sweeping the little bits of Keith’s hair that didn’t fit into his ponytail around and into his eyes.  
“It’s bloody cold.” yelled Lance.  
“But still kinda perfect.” Responded Keith who was already dubbing this the best date he had ever gone on by a long shot.  
Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder pressing feather light kisses over Keith’s face. Keith scrunched his nose up before yelling again.  
“I can’t feel my face.” and with that the two submerged back into the warm interior of the limousine.  
“Just as well.” the older boy explained as he shut the roof again. “We are almost at surprise number two.”

***  
As the car pulled up into a parking lot, Lance moved to stand but Keith stopped him, pushing him back onto the seat.  
“Wiat. I have something else for you. My own surprise number two.” Keith reached behind the bear to reveal a small box wrapped in red paper and white ribbon.  
“Keith, you didn’t have too.” Lance beamed, taking the box.  
“Says the one planning the mystery date.” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
“Shush.” Lance joked as he unwrapped the paper a little, inside was a small blue polaroid camera.  
“Keith!” Lance gasped as he ripped the rest of the paper off, inspecting the gift in disbelief.  
“You had so many pictures up in your apartment, and I thought, now you can take little ones whenever you do something that look really cute hung up.” Keith explained.  
Lance wrapped his arms tightly around Keith, pressing kisses all over his face to show his gratitude.  
“It’s perfect.”  
“Yeah, I put batteries and stuff in the box to incase you wanted to use it now or something.” Keith admitted, Lance was already tipping the box over to get them by the time Keith had finished talking.  
“Quick yeah let’s take one now.” Lance spoke as he turned the camera on. He held it up in front of them and pulled Keith close to him. Keith smiled as he saw the flash go off and and a sheet of film start to print.  
Lance slipped it into his pocket so it could develop.  
“I’m so excited to see what it looks like.” Lance yelled, Keith couldn’t help but think about how Meika acted the same way whenever she was given a new toy.

The two boys climbed out of the car, stretching their legs out after being in the cramped vehicle.  
Keith looked around, confusion evident on his face.  
“Why are we at a hockey rink?” He turned to his boyfriend.  
“Well…” Lance said as he popped the boot of the car open to reveal his Nike bag. “I know this whole suit thing isn’t really your deal, even if you long damn good in one.”  
“Yeah…?” Keith said, walking around the car to stand beside Lance.  
“I do think these suits’ debut should be kept for our next red carpet event. So what if I told you that this bag contains two pairs of sweats and hoodies?”  
“I would enjoy that. Doesn’t explain the rink however.” Keith smirked. “Are we watching a game?”  
“Better.”  
“Ice skating?”  
“Bingo. But that’s not all.” Lance rushed. “Come on I’ll show you.” Lance placed the camera, which was back in it’s box, into the bag grabbed it in one hand and Keith’s hand in the other.  
Lance thanked the driver and they were off, running across the lot and up the stairs. 

Once the boys got inside Keith noticed that the rink was completely deserted.  
“No!”  
“What?”  
“Heaps of people would ice skate today.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“You didn’t!”  
“I did.” Lance said cheekily as he pulled Keith around the rink to the bathroom.  
Once they were inside Lance chucked some black sweats and his’s UCLA hoodie at Keith.  
Lance sniggered when keith entered a stall muttering ‘asshole’ under his breath for the second time today and he knew he had done a good job.

Two minute later their suits were neatly folded in place of the clothes now on their backs. They had strapped their rental skates on and were gripping tightly on to each other as they edged onto the ice, struggling at first to find balance.  
“Man I haven’t done this in ages.” Keith yelped as he almost slipped backwards, Lance catching him and almost falling as well in the process. They both burst of in laughter, breath visible in the air. 

Once Keith and Lance were stable they slowly skated out into the center of the ice. Keith grabbed both of Lance’s hands and started skating forward. He quickly caught on moving his feet as he slid backwards across the ice. Gripping each other tightly they started spinning in circles laughing ecstatically everytime one started to fall. Lance claimed he was an expert at skating and keith was starting to believe him as they skated around the rink racing each other; that was until Lance tried to jump and went ass over and slid into a wall. Keith tried to help him up while struggling for air. He ended up tripping on lance’s leg and joining his partner on the floor.

Keith layed back on the ice, giving up on getting up. He let out a big sigh, watching his breath evaporate into the air. Lance joined him intertwining their fingers.  
“Having fun?”  
“So much fun.” they played in silence for a while, listening to the rinks speakers echoing Oh Wonder off the high walls.  
“Thank you…” keith whispered turning to face Lance.  
Lance couldn’t handle the intense energy behind keith ‘s stare. So full of love and genuine happiness and Lance wondered how he was ever given this chance. 

The songs suddenly switched and a very familiar riff for the boys filled the room.  
“Speaking of Bowie.”  
“Kinda perfect?”  
“Definitely.”

“Lance hopped up off the ice, using the wall to help him, then reaching out two hands to help Keith up also. 

“I! I could be King!” Lance started to sing terribly, dragging his feet backwards again like he had when they first got on the ice. Keith saw the massive wet patch down Lance’s side as they skated, guessing that he probably had one too.

“”Yes we’re lovers, and that is that!” Lance continued. They broke apart to pick up speed as they glided. Keith reached down to the floor as he went along, letting his fingers catch small flakes of ice until he had a substantial pile. 

“He can be heroes, EEEK!” Lance’s out of tune yelling was cut off by the ice being flung strait at his face. “Keith that is it your dead!”  
Keith was already off, skating to the door off the ice where their bag was. Lance raced after him, not catching him until he got back onto the ground and struggled to walk in blade on the hard surface. 

Lance pulled him into his chest, Keith squirmed and struggled but Lance wouldn’t give up.  
“So this is why you go to the gym!” Keith yelled giving up and relaxing in Lance’s hold.  
They took of their skates after that, waddling over to the canteen in socks to buy some warm food. They sat in the bleachers, shoulder to shoulder downing some hot chips. 

“And here I was thinking we’d be spending the night at a fancy restaurant.” Keith jokes.  
“You and I both know you’d prefer this, froot loop.” lance retorted.  
“Can’t argue with that.” Keith went back to happily munching on their shared food.

“Hey.” Lance said suddenly out of the blue.  
“Yeah?”  
“There is a flaw in my plan.”  
“What.” Keith grew slightly concerned thinking lance had planned something else.  
“I didn’t organise a ride home.” he looked embarrassed which made keith smile because he was prepared for so much worse.  
“It’s cool, we can take the bus.”  
“You don’t mind.  
“I love public transport, especially busses and especially with other people so no, not one bit.”  
Lance was relieved.  
“Should we had out now then, our hour here is almost up and we should go before the busses stop.”  
Keith looked down to the now empty fast food container.  
“Yeah. let’s go.”  
“Hope they still run on Valentime’s Day.” Lance said as they left the building.  
“HOLD UP! You’ve been saying ValenTIMES this whole time.” Keith stopped dead.  
“Why, isn’t that what it’s called.”

So that was how Keith and Lance ended up on a bus at 9:30pm at night on Valentine’s Day in hoodies and sweatpants sporting matching damp patched going from their butt’s to their upper backs and a massive teddy bear. They took up the entire back seat as lance stretched out with his head on Keith’s lap. Keith played with his hair while he told the other that he was going to expose him to Katie for thinking it was Valentime’s Day, making Lance pout and whine.

They were back at Lance’s flat just after ten, the streets not even slightly less busy as when they had left. Lance Had piggy backed Keith inside while Keith piggy backed Bowie, paparazzi capturing every moment. The bear was shoved in the corner of the living room once they were in the privacy of Lance’s apartment while Lance pulled his blue tie out of the Nike bag to hang on the doorknob.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spends his first Christmas with Keith's family...
> 
> As their relationship grows their works lives do too, Voltron finishing season 2 and becoming a hit world wide. As they break before filming season 3, Christmas is well in the air and preparations have never been more enjoyable, if only the whole world agreed with them.

The cold was there and gone as soon as February was over and the usual heat swept over California. Lance’s 24th Birthday was a scorcher and season two’s wrapping party was spent sharing iced drinks and pizza at the director’s holiday house. 

Keith had picked the perfect school for Meika to go to when the summer break was over. The now five year old had been able to accompany her father on set some days and hung out with the costume department who would find cute things to wear. 

Lance had joined the small family for Keith’s 23rd birthday and Halloween, Meika growing fonder and fonder of Lance with every visit. Just as season three of Voltron was due to start production, Christmas was in the air and the couple had already planned to spend it together. 

“Lance I swear to God, if you don’t get off your ass and help me, it’s going straight out the door.”  
Keith yelled as he struggled to haul the Christmas tree from its spot, bound up near the front door while Lance was still wrapped up in a game of Mario Kart, that he claimed would only take a minute, yet he had been there for half an hour.

“Okay, one, nothing about this ass is straight. And two, Rainbow Road is the last one then I will help.” Lance sang back, not taking his eyes off the screen once, barley even blinking as he sent a red shell spiralling to the person in front of him.   
Keith just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, finally tugging the tree into the right spot and snipping the rope around it free.  
“Fine. you can either set up the branches with me or go get Meika up to help.” Keith bargained, knowing the answer already.  
“KID DUTY! KID DUTY! KID DUTY!” Lance dropped the Wii remote as his character crossed the finish line in first, leaping over the back of the couch to sprint past Keith hand down the hall.

Keith couldn’t help but to laugh at Lance’s silliness as he fixed all the branches into place before retrieving the decorations box from the storage closet. Right as the lid of the box was open to very excited figures ran out to meet him, tackling Keith to the floor. Keith yelped and the tall and tiny attackers burst into laughter.   
“I thought I was done being a single dad, but clearly I am back at square one with two equally energetic children.” Keith groaned as Meika had already wandered off, distracted by the familiar box, while Lance remained on top of Keith.

“You really are a nuisance.” Keith had to pull his head back to look LAnce in the eye, creating a small double chin.  
“Well it’s your fault for loving me.” Lance smiled before rolling off his boyfriend and over to the box with Meika who was already pulling out her self made decorations to hang at the very front. 

Keith, who was finally able to sit up again - and breathe - joined the pair and started unravelling tinsel to wrap around the tree. Lance loved being able to look at all of Keith’s decorations this time; noticing all of the ones that had been there the previous year and the ones that were new to the box. Soon all that was left to do was the lights and the star on top.

“Alright folks all wrapped and ready to roll. Begin the countdown.” Lance yelled as he held the plug for the lights up to the socket, ready to plug it in. Meika drummed her hands on the floor while Keith did the same on the dining table. “3!2!1!” Lance cheered as he plugged the lights in instantly illuminating the room… for about five seconds.  
flicker, flicker, flicker, nothing.

The lights were out again before Lance could even stand. The three of their faces instantly turning to frowns as Meika ran up to the lights, giving them a tap.   
“What do we do!” Lance said. “Christmas is canceled.” Lance said dramatically, placing a hand to his forehead.  
“Save your emotions for the set Babe, we can just get some more.” Keith said as he walked back over to the socket, unplugging and replugging in the lights a few more times to see if they would work again. 

“I have and idea!” Chipped Meika, stopping Lance in his tracks who was already on his way to get his shoes on.   
“What is is Mei?” Asked Keith.   
“We can get some from Lance’s house. He has so many!” She squealed. Keith pondered over it for a moment before a smile lit up his face. She had recently visited his flat and had been mesmerised by the nebula of lights that covered the roof and every wall.   
“That could work.” He said “If you don’t mind.” He added, asking for Lances opinion.   
“Yeah of course.” Lance said. “We can go get them now.” He added before going to actually get his shoes on.   
Once the three of them had walked to Lance’s apartment, Lance unlocked his front door and they walked inside Meika ran straight to the switch that turned Lance’s headboard lights on. 

“Which ones do you want to put on the tree?” Keith asked Lance as they both scanned the room.   
“I don’t know, any is fine.” Lance replied casually as he looked for an area that could do with missing some lights.   
“I think it would be good to have something of yours on the tree. I mean, everything on it is to do with me or Meika and I think you deserve a spot on it.” Keith admitted without looking at Lance.

It was just as well, Lance thought, because he was about ready to cry at his boyfriends words. Keith really wanted something of Lance’s on the tree not because something was missing but because Lance was missing.   
“I know exactly which ones to use.”  
Lance quickly strode over to his kitchen and started to unwind the rainbow lights that surrounded his family photos and reeled them up throwing them over his shoulder and smiling a toothy grin at Keith.  
“Sure?” Keith raised an eyebrow. They were the only multi coloured ones in the flat and they were around his photos. They clearly meant alot to Lance.   
“Positive.”

An hour later the tree was complete with rainbow twinkling lights wrapped from the base right to the large golden star that Meika had placed their while sitting on her father's shoulders. The child had run off into her room long ago to play which left Keith and Lance to rest on the touch together, leaning into each other as they lazily watched commercials flick by, sound turned down to a low drone in the background. 

“When are we going to your parents again?” Keith asked, remembering that he hadn’t put it up on his fridge calendar yet.   
“Two days before Christmas. Everyone will be down in Phoenix by then. Is Kat looking after Mei?” He yawned while trying to remember. Keith opted to just write the information in his phone as he answered, not bothered to get up.  
“Nah, her grandparents are coming to watch her. They will stay till Christmas probably; so they can see her open her presents.” Keith apathetically recited what they had told him over the phone. 

“So we can go to Hunks Christmas Eve party?” Lance was still monotoned as he spoke, they would probably drift into an afternoon nap at some point as they both yawned again and snuggled further into each other.  
“Yeah we should be right. They won’t mind me being out of their hair.” Keith was deadpanned as truth soaked through his words.   
“I’m sure they like you. They would have taken Mei and run for the hills by now if they didn’t.” Lance tried to lighten the mood that was slowly being created. “Besides, we are taking her to Shiro’s on Christmas anyway remember. I’m sure they will appreciate the time with her.” He pointed out.  
“Oh yeah! I have to go Christmas shopping.” Keith realised.  
“Me too, I’ll come with.”  
“You already got your family gifts didn’t you. And the guys.” Keith turned to look Lance in the eye questioningly; which Lance returned by pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
“I’ve got a few more to go. I still need something small to go with Coran’s gift and I need something for Meika. Hunk’s hasn’t come in the mail yet so I’m looking for backup’s and-”  
“Wait.” Keith cut him off.”  
“What.”  
“You don’t have to get Meika anything.”  
“Shush. No. Of course I do. I want to. What does she like or need and stuff. I could get her some cool school stuff, It’s her first year and she needs the coolest stuff. Trust me I know, I was a popular kindergartener.” Lance spoke matter of factly. 

Keith found it harder and harder to keep a straight face as Lance went on; ending up looking hopelessly at the other with a love sick grin plastered on his face from ear to ear.   
“You are the sweetest bloody goofball I have ever met.” Keith blurted out when Lance finish which only made the older man laugh. Something Keith had found out early on was that Lance’s laugh was highly contagious and in seconds they were stupidly giggling to each other as they resorted to a laying down position on the couch, still facing each other as they drifted off. 

***

“Lance they are never going to let us into that freaking store ever again.” Keith screeched as the pair hopped into Shiro’s car that they had borrowed to go out of town to the super store, panting furiously after sprinting out of the automatic doors clutching bags of purchased presents.   
“So what! Admit you had fun or we are playing car sauna!” Lance yelled, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he put his hand on the heater after Keith started the engine. 

“I’d rather die you sadistic creep!” Keith yelled jokingly, memories of Katie almost passing out as Lance turned up the heat to full in the middle of July while they were travelling on a highway.   
“There is one way to do that.” Retorted Lance as he made to crank the heat up before Keith swatted his hand away from the controls. Still panting Keith shut the drivers door but stopped before he put on his seatbelt.  
“The next time you air raid me with hand balls I’m leaving you behind.” he laughed, failing to remain stern, finally clicking his belt on and pulling out of the park.  
“Come on, it turned into tips, even you have to admit, shopping center tips is the best.” Lance coaxed until Keith sighed, giving in.   
“Okay. It is, BUT, you are taking full blame if we get caught. I don’t want my face on any lists, alright.” He warned.  
“Noted.”

Soon the couple were back at Lance’s flat, legs spread in front of them as they sat on the floor surrounded by gifts and wrapping paper, ribbons and cards of every colour and a bulk packet of tape. They figured it would be easier to wrap all of the presents there as Meika would be home from school with Katrin soon and even though they had a day off, they wouldn’t be done by the time they got home. They wanted to let their nanny off early today as it was technically a day off for them so they dug in to the wrapping straight away speeding through the process. 

“No Keith, have you ever wrapped anything before?” Lance teased as his boyfriend struggled to hold the paper in place while he got tape.   
“Of course I have! I’ll have you know I won all of the wrapping competitions at the orphanage when I was little.” He replied smugly, trying and failing to hold the paper in place again, tearing it slightly.   
“Hmmm, sounds made up.”   
“Don’t make fun of orphans.”  
“Don’t be racist.”  
“I’m asian, that can’t be racist.”  
“Use your toes!”  
“What!”  
“No really use your toes to hold the paper in place.” Lance demonstrated as he placed his bare foot on the paper. Keith watched as the blue wrapping paper stayed still as lance got a piece of tape, moving his foot only when his hands were back to stick the paper down. 

“TA DA!”  
“Where were you raised that you learnt all this batshitness?” Keith asked, slumping as he rested his arm on his bent knee. Lance moved over to sit closer to Keith, who let his gift unwrap it self as he brought his hands to Lance’s shoulders.   
“A family.” Lance whispered as he pressed a quick pech to Keith’s lips. “You might not have heard of them.” He added before peppering a few more on the smaller man’s nose.   
Keith pulled a face, scrunching up his nose and mumbling a ‘dick’ as he pulled Lance’s face back to his, and into a deep kiss. 

***

“Who would have ever guessed an hour and a half flight would would be the most agonising one I have ever been on.” Lance sighed in frustration as he picked up speed away from Keith to the luggage carousel before he could chime in.   
Keith speed walked to catch up to Lance just as he hauled their shared suitcase off the conveyor belt, barely missing Keith who jumped out of the way before he was winded by the essentially flying object. 

Keith’s concerned face turned into a stern one as he linked arms with Lance and marched him away to a place they couldn’t be heard. Once they were far enough away from prying ears, Keith stopped them, turning to face his angry boyfriend and grabbing both his shoulders.  
“Hey!” He snapped before deciding against the public argument waiting to happen and spoke again softly, rubbing circles into Lance’s shoulders with his thumbs. “Hey?” He said as more of a question this time, looking Lance in the eye who’s cheeks were still red.

“It’s okay, we are off the plane now. We can go home and see Mei and forget about the flight.” Keith tried, but Lance just pushed Keith’s hands off him before taking a hold of his forearm this time, trying to get his point through to the younger male.   
“No, babe, we shouldn’t have to. It never should have happened. We had the best time with my family and now it’s all wrecked because that close minded jerk couldn’t keep his mouth shut!” Lance let go of Keith after that, calming down significantly as his gaze dropped to the floor.  
“It’s not fair.”

Keith brought Lance into a tight hug, squeezing him close to his chest and combing his hand through his hair with one hand.  
“It’s never really gonna be completely fair for us. It’s never gonna be as easy as most couples for us. But that’s okay because we are tough, and strong and we can get past that because we have each other. We have our friends and our families and Meika. We even have our fans as weird as that is to say. My point is we have so many people who support us, and even though not everyone will, it’s okay, because they don’t matter.” Keith whispered the speech into Lance’s ear, not letting go once.  
Lance was the first one to pull away from the embrace. Sniffing once before nodding, grabbing a hold of the suitcase and smiled at Keith. “Okay.” He let out a weak laugh. “Let’s go home then.”

The two boys walked out of the airport hand in hand, putting on big smiles for the small group paparazzi that waited for them, greeting a few fans who were waiting at the door as well. Once they were in their uber Keith let Lance rest his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm protectively around his waist as the other shut his eyes. Keith rested his head against the window, watching as they turned onto the highway, thinking back to only an hour ago when they were in a very similar position on the plane back from Arizona. 

They had taken their seats and prepared for take off only to realise that the seat next to them was unoccupied. It was only 7am and they had been up for a while to get to the airport courtesy of Lance’s older brother Anton (he was told very quickly after their introduction that Tony would be fine), so Keith took the opportunity to move over to the aisle seat and lay his head down on Lance’s lap who was against the window as soon as the seatbelt sign was off. He didn’t expect to get any sleep but it was still very relaxing as Lance’s carded his fingers through Keith’s fluffy hair that had been all messed up from his beanie.

Slightly over half way through the flight a man who appeared to be in his mid to late forties passed them on the way to the bathroom. He stopped next to them when he saw their position. His expression looked uncomfortable and slightly grossed out as the pair noticed the man's presence. They looked at him questioningly wanting to know what he wanted although they were pretty sure they already knew the answer.   
“Why are ya’ laying on your friend like that for?” He announced loudly. Keith could feel Lance shift his legs uncomfortably under his head as he stopped playing with his hair, Keith knew it was a signal to get up but he didn’t move just yet. “What are ya’ fags?” 

By now the rows in front and behind them as well as a few passengers across the aisle had stopped talking and were watching the man, either shocked disgusted at his derogatory words. Neither of the boys said anything, but in Keith’s haste to get away from the man he sat up and slid quickly into the middle seat ending up pressed right against Lance as they had previously moved the arm rest. Lance’s arms instinctively went around Keith’s waist as Keith placed his hand on Lance’s chest looking back at the man warily.

“Ah, so ya’ll are? You people make me sick.” He spat before turning to walk down the aisle again to get to the bathroom before anyone could say anything else.   
Keith and Lance were left in shock, eyes not leaving the spot where the man had stood, unsure how to react. A few moments later they were snapped out of their trance by the woman across from them who looked slightly younger than them - maybe in her late teens - leaning across to them looking sympathetic and almost hurt.  
“I’m so sorry that happened.” She spoke meaningfully. The pair smiled at her, thanking her and assuring her that they were fine.   
Keith turned to face Lance who still looked speechless dazed. 

“I’m gonna stay here for the rest of the flight.” He whispered and Lance nodded furiously, pulling Keith in to him a little more wit his arm.  
“It’s only half an hour more.” He added to try and console the clearly very upset Lance who didn’t really say much more for the rest on the flight. Ignoring the man when he walked passed them again to get back to his seat. Letting go of Keith to buckle his seatbelt when they started their descent and staring out the window silently until they landed. 

Keith could tell he was angry and thought it best to just leave him until they were on the ground.   
As their uber entered their neighbourhood and was approaching Keith’s flat, he decided it was time to wake the boy now fast asleep on his shoulder; shaking him gently and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“We’re here.” He whispered against his hair as Lance stirred, eyes fluttering open. Lance hummed in acknowledgement, leaning his head up to kiss Keith’s neck back quickly before returning to his original spot until the car pulled up outside the building shorty after.

***

Keith and Lance arrived on the closed set at about 8pm for the cast Christmas party. It was Christmas Eve and a particularly cold winter night. They both silently thanked their producers for letting them use the castle set instead of one of the planets as it was inside and they were shielded from the light snow that was starting to dust their jackets as they hauled gifts for everyone into the Stage 3 doors. 

The room was already alight with decorations, music, and their buffet table which had been moved into the middle of the set. All props had been cleared and replaced with beanbags, occupied by the rest of the cast and crew, drinking and laughing and exchanging stories of their time together. Lance could hear Hunk recalling the time Katie and Matt had gotten into massive trouble of their parents for a social media post and the entire trailer park of actors from different shows had heard Mr and Mrs Holt screaming through Katie’s IPhone speaker. 

The couple approached the small Christmas tree in the corner to stow away their friends gifts, halfway to the gaggle of people before Coran noticed them, greeting them energetically and hurrying over to them to usher the two boys into the center of the party. 

“Hello everyone!” Lance chirped running to the director first to embrace her quickly before moving around swiftly to the others, stopping after reaching Hunk, tackling him in a man hug and plonking onto the seat next to him. Keith slowly made his way around the circle, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that the et so rarely became; everyone free of their serious business facades and laughing and joking with people they have worked alongside for the past couple of years. 

About half an hour since the couples arrival, Keith found himself three drinks along and sat on the same beanbag as Allura since Lance had claimed the last one next to Hunk. They shed tears of tipsy hysterics as they shoved their phones in the face of the intern they had had all year, giggling about all of the fan art created around their characters and of themselves as actors. 

“It’s always so cute when new fans ship us together.” Allura slapped Keith’s chest playfully as she knocked her plastic wine glass over with her foot.   
“Yeah! Until some other older fan graciously explains that I’m gayer than Freddie Mercury.” Keith spat, looking directly at the intern to try and include her, showing her that she didn’t need to feel uncomfortable. 

Amongst the chaos of actors, backstage and artists, Keith locked gazes with Shiro who was pulling dumb and suggestive faces at his and Allura’s position, wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces. Keith simply stuck his finger up at Shiro who in return spat out his drink as he burst into laughter; looking completely odd to anyone unaware of the situation as they were on opposite sides of the room and was seemingly laughing at nothing.   
This did however catch the attention of Lance who pouted over dramatically and cupped his mouth with his hands to yell. 

“Hey why do you get to snuggle with Allura?”  
“You jealous?” Keith yelled back, slurring slightly. Lance nodded back and Keith chuckled.  
“Of Allura or me?” He joked, more people becoming aware of their banter as their voices raised.   
Lance pretended to think about it, biting his lip and tapping his chin. Keith scrunched up his face, mock angry, and Lance instantly sprung from his seat to run over to them.

With little warning he dived on top of the pair, last second realisation sending them into desperate screams and pleas. Groans could be heard from underneath Lance as he landed, wiggling around so he could be in between them but ended up sitting on one of their knees each, smirking as he wrapped his arms around his co stars.  
“I get all the bitches.” He grinned stupidly, causing a chorus of laughter from those around him; the poor intern left not sure what to do, excusing herself and finding one of her friends.

Keith and Allura seemed unfazed by the weight and bony butt currently on them as the trio talked normally amongst themselves. At some point in the night Katie walked past them, eyeing them casually as if it was nothing unordinary before walking to the side of them wordlessly before slowly and gracefully leaning down to lie across the tree of their laps on her stomach, pulling out her phone and opening Twitter. 

Not even five minute later there was a Shiro chatting to Katie, deciding that the most comfortable way to do this was by sitting on the floor, resting against Keith’s leg. He was instantly joined by Matt who took his usual spot in between Shiro’s outstretched legs, causing Katie to pull a grossed out face and getting a poked out tongue in response from her on and off screen brother. 

No one even questioned when Hunk lied on the floor with his head on Matt's lap and his legs up on Lance’s, entangling the group even more. Coran excitedly wobbled on over to them, taking his spot opposite Shiro against Allura’s free leg, completing the gang. The next hour was spent nonchalantly engaged in a game of questions, taking turns going around the group answering their favorite scene to film that season, best moments, diva tantrums - all from Lance - and memorable bloopers and in jokes that could never be forgotten. 

No one seemed to as much as bat an eyelid at the “formed Voltron” until their director walked past them on her way to get another drink. She should have been used to the groups closeness and weird antics by now, but something about the way they all stopped as she did, looking at her in sync and then waving at her brightly caught her off guard. 

“Hi Lauren.” Lance beamed. “Now I really do have all the bitches.” He mumbled to her.  
“That’s nice Lance.” She directed her attention the the whole clump of bodies. “Is everyone enjoying themselves. Don’t use up all your energy to fast, you have until mid January before you have to do anything.” She laughed sarcastically as her actors laid on top of one another. 

They conversed for a while longer before everyone started to sweat in their ugly Christmas sweaters and untangled. Lance made his dismount by rolling off Keith and Allura once he could without crushing anyone, straight onto the floor. Keith was soon to follow, deciding with his blurred brain that it was a good idea. The two boys sat up quickly after an elbow to the ribs and began a half hearted game of foot wrestles as they chatted.

Before long the alcohol was well in their bloodstreams and as the night aged the crowd thinned and Keith and Lance decided it was time to head off, not wanting to deal with tremendous hangovers or Christmas morning. They were sent off with a parade of hugs as they farewelled and wished everyone happy holidays then they were out in the parking lot, cold air pranking any bare skin. They raced each other home, to warm up as they put it. Panting and breathless as they held themselves up on each other once they reached Keith’s apartment block, the fresh air helping to sober them up a bit. But only a bit. They tried their best not to wake anyone as they quietly shoved and squealed their way up the stairs, failing monumentally. 

They pulled at each other's arms to stay close while they ran and shushed each other as they both giggled and wrestled their way to the right door. This proved to be harder than expected and did take a few goes and a brilliant knock and run idea from Lance before they were quietly stepping into the hallway of Keith’s flat.   
Their plan was to tiptoe to Keith’s room as Meika and her grandparents would be asleep by then but as they made it to the living room they noticed that that dark room they had anticipated was actually still illuminated by the dull blue glow of the television. The two elder guests turned around in their spots on the fold out couch to see Lance and Keith come in. 

“Well your later than expected.” The stern looking man hissed.  
“Hi, sorry Greg, we got held up a bit, we assumed you would be asleep when we got in.” Keith apologised while Lance moved behind him quietly, holding onto his arms as to try and doege any attention from the older couple.   
“Well how were we supposed to sleep when you could be off getting yourself killed. You should be more responsible and come home earlier, instead of expecting us to look after your child and make her depend on us so much.” The woman squinted in disapproval. 

“Uh, sorry Susan. But we weren't in any trouble, we were just at set with all professionals. And we said we would be late.”  
“Ha! Professionals.” Greg scoffed, making Lance’s grip on Keith tighten, yet still remain silent. “You’re actors, clowns basically and those ‘professionals’ are your clown supervisors. You are adults. You need to grow up and get real jobs.”  
Lance wanted to scream but relaxed when he felt Keith’s back tense under his fingers. He needed to be there for his boyfriend right now, so he turned his grip into a steady massage, just like how Keith had done at the airport. 

“These are real jobs and we have spoken about this. Meika is fine and happy and loved.” Keith argued in a still hushed tone.   
“Uh huh. Loved by who, you? And your… boy-friend?” Susan spat, clearly uncomfortable saying those words.  
“Yes.” Lance spoke up for the first time. His voice broke slightly but he tried his best to make any eye contact in the dark room. The old pair were slightly taken back at Lance speaking up. He usually was to scared of the consequences around Susan and Greg and usually spoke quick answers when he was asked things.  
Keith hated when he was like this. It wasn’t him at all and he was only like that around the ancient grumps. 

“Yes.” Keith repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. “Now if you don’t mind, Santa has to put Meika’s presents under the tree for her so you can just go to sleep and not worry about us dying due to fake jobs or clearly being reckless drunks and abandoning out daughter and Santa can get on with it.” Keith snapped. Using a proper but still quiet tone.   
The pair on the fold out scowled at the two boys before lying back down and turning the TV off. Keith and Lance prepared for the morning, finding it slightly difficult in their state, even though their recent encounter had knocked any fun out of them. As they worked they overheard the grumbled conversation from the couch which had clearly not been even attempted to be hidden.

Talk of bad parenting and two dads stuffing up her brain and other things that put a sour taste in their mouths. The only thing that got to Keith was the two dad’s part. Lance being Meika’s dad more specifically. That made butterflies erupt in his stomach and he couldn’t help but beam at the concept, thankful that it was too dark for Lance to see his face.  
The still tipsy couple then decoded that crawling to the bedroom was the best way to go as, getting up made them dizzy. Once on the soft mattress they stripped down to boxers, to lazy and tired to do anything about their clothes now as they laid on the floor, ready to be dealt with in the morning.

Keith and Lance climbed under the covers and the taller male instantly slipped his arms around his smaller counterpart. Keith pressed his hands to Lance's chest as he tucked his head into Lance’s neck, peppering lightly kisses to the tanned skin.  
“Tonight was fun.” He sighed, moving his lips up to meet Lance’s.  
“Yeah it was. Too bad Grinch and Grinch Two stole all it.” Lance whispered back, intertwining their legs under the warm blankets.   
“It’s okay.” Keith responded with a hopeful smile. “We can take Meika to Shiro’s tomorrow and everything will be happy again.” He mumbled, growing tired from the alcohol that still resided in his system.  
“Yeah.” Lance hummed, yawning silently, cause a chain reaction in Keith, who followed with a small yawn after.

The two boyfriends laid in silence for a while. Lance was sure Keith was asleep as he listened to his quiet breaths that he could feel hot against his chest. Just when he was about to slip off too a small voice sounded in his ear.  
“Thank you Lance.”  
“For what?” He answered the voice.  
“For being there. For everything. Even when you are scared too.” Keith sounded like a small child, cute and tired, fluffy hair soft under Lance’s chin.  
“Anytime baby. I love you.” Lance pulled Keith impossibly closer to him, over the moon at how his life was going.  
“I love you too.” A sleepy whisper echoed in his brain until Lance was fast asleep, eager for the next day.

***

“Merry Christmas.” A hot whisper in his ear sent chills down Lance’s spine as he peeked his eyes open to see the light filled room. It took a few minutes for it to sink in what day it was; Christmas had just felt weird after he was no longer considered a kid.   
“Morning already?” He mumbled to the other person resting next to him, rolling over to face Keith again as at some point in the night they had shifted to a a spooning position with Keith as the big spoon.  
“Hi.” Keith smiled when Lance wrapped his arm around his waist lazily, brushing a small piece of hair out of his eyes. Lance chucked and responded by pushing Keith’s whole fringe back.  
“What time is it.” Lance said, letting his boyfriends hair flop back into a nest of bed hair.  
“Still early, we can go back to sleep, Meika will come in and wake up eventually.”   
“Okay.” 

The two boys both shut their eyes again before their small hangovers got to them too badly. Unfortunately the sleepy actors only got a few more minute rest before a shriek loud enough to wake the whole floor startled them from their nap, followed by a door slamming open and hitting the wall.  
“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” The five year old yelled, running and lunging onto her father. “SANTA CAME!” She sat on top of Keith, hitting his back until he sat up, causing her to roll between him and Lance.

Keith raised his eyebrow knowingly at his daughter who was giggling with excitement, placing a hand on his hip.  
“Well then. We better see if he ate those biscuits you and Grampa left out.”   
“And if he only left cole.” Lance chimed in, earning a soft punch from Meika.   
“Okay, okay!” Lance screamed jokingly.

“I’ll go get my teddy and then you guys better be ready.” Meika looked between them sternly, then crawled her way off the bed and skipped back to her room.  
Keith turned to put his feet on the ground, yawing before going over to his dresser and getting a pair of sweatpants to put on as he was still in boxers and also taking on of Lance’s pairs over for him. He couldn’t stop think about how the boy had practically moved in as he got back to the bed. 

Meika was already waiting at the door by the time the two men were up and ready. Keith put his hand over her eyes before leading her into the living room with his other hand on her shoulder. Susan and Greg we already up and dressed, sipping coffee on the folded in lounge, a neat stack of pillows and blankets on the floor next to them.  
“Good morning.” Keith said, trying to sound cheerful towards the stoic pair.  
“Yes.” the basic mumbled response sounded bland and forced as it came out of Susan’s mouth.  
“Grandma! Grampa!” The little girl cheered, eyes still closed. 

A smile was actually evident on Susan and Greg’s face at their granddaughter and their joy made Keith almost not despise them.  
“Let’s see what Santa brought you.” Keith said, Meika jumping up and down, eyes tightly closed and face scrunched.  
“Ready? Go!” keith set Meika free, sprinting over to the tree, sliding on her knees as she went to go sit next to her pile. She shuffled around on her knees not sure where to start. She picked the biggest box, ripping off the paper to reveal a massive barbie campervan set. She squealed in delight as she inspected it for a short while longer before moving on. She opened more books, toys and video games that she had been asking for all year. Before long she had opened everything, a jungle of paper, bows and opened boxes, trapping her in a circle of gifts. 

Lance went to put on breakfast while the others watched her play. If anything it was a means to get away from Meika’s grandparents. He knew they didn’t like him, and he certainly didn’t like them, but he would be civil for Keith, because he needed Lance to for Meika. So he made the coffee, scrambled the eggs and grilled the toast in the oven so he could do everyone’s at once. By the time Keith noticed he was already trying to take everything to the dining table by himself.  
“Hey!” Keith lept around the kitchen counter and caught by Lance before he could pick up anything else.  
“Hey.” Lance smiled back.  
“Thank you for making breakfast.”   
“No, thank you.” Lance responded with a sigh of relief.  
Keith smiled knowingly up at Lance, understanding exactly what he meant.   
“It’s okay, Shiro will be here in forty five minutes anyway so we are gonna have to eat and get ready straight away. Susan and Greg won’t stick around for longer than another ten minutes.” He whispered, just to make sure he wouldn’t be heard, even over Meika’s excited talking and jumping.  
Lance leaned down to kiss Keith, both enjoying it for about one second before their morning breath got too much and they broke apart laughing and pulling grossed out faces at each other.

They stayed in each others arms until they were rudely broken apart by a fake uncomfortable cough from the living room, clearly directed towards them. Lance just rolled his eyes before he turned to pick up the plate of toast and the one of eggs to bring down to the table. Keith sighed and followed suit, taking down plates and cutlery for everyone. 

Breakfast conversation was solely lead by Meika chatting on to everyone about the day planned at Nan and Pop’s, meaning Shiro’s family who had fostered him since he was twelve. It had easier to explain it to Meika that way, and he did consider them parents. They were the most wonderful people in the world, they supported him in everything and he got the best brother out of it, so yes, they were Meika’s nan and pop. The thing that made it better was the glares Susan and Greg sent to each other as Meika spoke; Keith almost broke out laughing at one point.  
Lance’s anxiety had been put to ease after breakfast when Keith’s prediction had proved true and with a quick hug and kiss for Meika, the old couple cleared out of the flat almost instantly.

“Cool.” Keith said to the closed door before turning to the other two beaming. “Let’s go see Shiro!” He yelled, the mod shift instant. Meika ran and grabbed his ands and they started jumping up and down together, chanting the same sentence. Lance stood at the start of the hallway, happy to just watch his two favourite people be so happy and silly. Keith it seemed had other plans as he let go of one of his daughters hands and held i out to him, raising an eyebrow.   
“Ugh! Fine.” Lance sighed like he was actually unhappy about the request. He took Keith’s hand and Meika grabbed onto his other one. Lance joined in as they resumed their goofy jumping and yelling, laughing and cackling at the fact the was able to be apart of this madness. 

Soon enough they actually had to go get ready and Meika reluctantly ran off to her room to get on her Christmas outfit that they had gotten a few weeks ago. A red velvet dress with a fluffy trim on the bottom with a matching overcoat. Keith and Lance dressed quickly in the warmest thing they could find, stopping in the middle of the room to check each other’s outfits like they did every time.   
“Good.”  
“Hot.”  
“Wait.”  
“What.”  
Keith took a step back. “We’re matching.” He smiled.  
Lance took a look at their matching black Doc Martin’s his blue skinny jeans and keith’s black ones, his black parker with the faux fur trim and Keith’s burgundy one.   
“Kinda perfect.”  
“Maybe kinda perfect will be out-”  
“NO! Not doing that.” Lance cut his boyfriend off. “No dated references in this household mullet.”  
“Speaking of hair I have to go brain my child’s.” Keith remembered before rushing out of the room.

Lance followed after to pack all of the presents they had into a large bag for Keith’s family. Even though they had so much time, by the time they had managed to get everything ready, Shiro had already requested to be buzzed into the underground parking.   
“Coming now!” Keith screamed into his phone, when Shiro had called them, letting him into the carpark - he didn’t have a car but a spot came with the flat - and the trio harried out the door, Keith locking it behind them before they ran the two flights of stairs and the one into the carpark.

Keith met his brother with the warmest hug even though they had only seen each other the previous night.  
“Merry Christmas Shiro!” Keith yelled like he was a kid again, voice echoing off the concrete walls.   
“Merry Christmas!” Shiro greeted cheerily back before letting go to swing Meika up into his arms.  
“Uncle Shiro!”  
“Did Santa Come Mei?”  
“Yes he did! He brought everything!” She cheered as her feet touched the floor again.   
Last to be greeted was Lance, who pulled the elder actor into a bone crushing man hug, slapping his back.   
“How’s the hangover?” He snickered, Shiro answering with a snort and a distressed sigh.  
“An hour of driving will fix that.” Lance joked. Shiro rolled his eyes sarcastically and got in the driver's seat. Meika jumped into the middle back seat and buckled her seat belt, since she was in school, she no longer needed to be in a car seat and she clicked on her seatbelt with pride.   
Once everything was secure in the boot, the group was off.

***

After ninety minutes of bickering over temperature, whose phone would be plugged into the aux cord - it ended up being Lance’s - and then how loud the speakers should play; the black mazda pulled into the driveway of the two brothers childhood home. A sense of nostalgia and safety washed through keith as it had been so long since he had been home and even so, it still felt like he belonged there instantly; from the distinct smell of the flowers in the garden to the infamous cat statue on the porch that had visible cracks through it where it had been super glued back together more times than Keith could count. He and Shiro had been really into skateboarding as young teens and it never really went so well.

Lance and Keith each held one of Meika’s hands as Shiro knocked on the door. An inaudible shout came from inside the house and a few seconds later a small dark haired woman swung the door fully, throwing her hand out in front of her.  
“Takashi! Keith! Merry Christmas!” She pulled Shiro into a hug first, having to stand on her toes just to reach his shoulders. Shiro hugged her back happily.  
“Merry Christmas Mom. Sorry we’re late, there was a hold up on the highway, some boat fell off a trailer.” He chuckled slightly.  
“Ohhh, no worries, you’re here. And lunch is almost about ready, come in, come in!” The small lady that Lance had met on quite a few occasions ushered them all inside, yelling their name and squeezing them in a hug one by one as they walked past her.   
“Nan!” Meika yelled back when it was her turn, doing a twirl to show her grandmother her dress.

Once they were inside they went straight to the table where the two boys’ father was setting up a big roast. He was a very tall man, obviously Shiro’s father when they stood next to each other. He was slightly more quiet and reserved then his loud, vibrant wife, but had the best sense of witty humor and if you were lucky enough to it near him, you would catch all his sly remarks that would make your sides hurt from laughing.   
The four guests instantly went to assist in the kitchen, against the joyful couples wishes however, as they insisted that they could do it themselves and that everyone should relax. 

They set out all the plates and cutlery, joking when they were finished that lunch would have become dinner if they had let the old folks do it all. Shiro helped Meika wash her hands and then they were all sat down and ready to dig in.   
The family ate, and talked, catching up on everything over a Christmas record played low in the background. Mama Shirogane cut up Meika’s food for her while she babbled on about school, gripping onto every word. Lance was doing the same as Kenshin Shirogane recounted stories of the two other boys from after they fostered Keith. Shiro dragging Keith into hosting parties with him, the all out prank war they had when they were fourteen and seventeen, then - in Lance’s opinion the best portion of the whole day - to the brothers dismay, their father brought out the photo albums. 

“This is golden.” Lance yelled, scanning the photo showing thirteen year old Keith’s small frame and still massive floofy hair.  
“It’s on my wikipedia.”  
“This one isn’t.”  
“I’m eight! How did you even get that dad-”  
“IS THAT BABY SHIRO’S BUTT!”  
Shorty after that the book was snatched away from Lance and marched away silently by Shiro and the fun was over.

Present time was by far the most rewarding part of the day for everyone there. Lance being able to give his gift to Meika and even surprised Mr and Mrs Shirogane with a gift of their own; a small radio to replace the one in the kitchen that was broken the last time they had visited and never got fixed. He had gotten Shiro’s gift while he was renewing his gym membership and had remembered that Shiro’s wouldn’t run out until early January so he did it for him. 

The two boys had bought a holiday for their parents and in return were given a massive box full of old video games they had been forced to go out and buy together when Keith first arrived, which had turned into the best bonding moment in history. They had been found during a spring clean along with a broken console so Kenshin had scoured the internet to find two consoles to put with the gifts that they could play the games on. They gushed over every case they picked up, having some memory to go along with it, excited to set it up and try them all out over their break.

Keith had been collecting any wrapping paper from gifts so that when everything was done he could go and put it in the bin. Lance offered to help and they walked out into the cold together, sharing the load. Their walk was silent and just before Lance grabbed the handle of the door to go back inside, Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back over to the other side of the porch, letting go for him rest against the railing.

Lance looked to his boyfriend to see that under the paper he had been hiding a tissue box sized gift, wrapped in plain brown parcel paper and had no card. Keith breathed out slowly, letting his visible breath float into the air above them.  
“I know we said no gifts because we were gonna holiday but I couldn’t help it when I saw it.” He held out the box to Lance who took it carefully, pondering what may have inspired Keith so much to get it for him. 

He fumbled over the wrapping paper, nerves kicking in for a reason that was unknown to Lance as there was no way the outcome could be scary. Keith watched on, seemingly just as nervous, wide eyes focusing intensely on Lance's expressions.   
Lance, let the wrapping fall to the ground, unsure of what to do when it revealed a cardboard box with no pictures on it.  
“Open it.” Keith encouraged him slightly impatient.   
“Uh, okay- yeah.” Lance opened the box pulling out a mall glass object from packing foam. A christmas ornament. 

He studied the clear ball filled with glitter, letting it swirl around until he realised what the background was. An insanely huge smile grew on his face as he let the box tumble to the ground, to happy to care. He held up the sphere, a familiar happy trio making dumb, derpy faces back at him.  
“They day at the zoo, Meika wanted to make silly faces because that’s what monkeys do.” Keith explained, hiding his gratefulness that Lance liked the gift.   
“You both look so cute.” Lance held it in both hands, bringing it close to his face for a better inspection.  
“We all do, we all look so happy.” Keith smiled at his feet. “I saw you looking at all the ornaments on our tree when we set it up and I noticed that they are all family ones, and I thought you deserved a spot with them.”   
“Keith” Lance gasped. “I love it so much!” he pulled his boyfriend into him, ornament still in his tight grasp. “And I love you! Thank you, Thank you, Thankyou!” He mumbled against Keith’s neck.

“I love you too.” Keith replied as Lance let go, putting the ornament safely back in the box so they could walk back into the warm house. The family spent the next few hours chatting and watching Meika play over cups of tea and coffee until the sun began to sink behind the mountains out the window.   
“I’ll make sure to look after your car, Shiro. It will be in my car space until you get back.” Keith hugged his brother goodbye, who was staying here for the next few days so let Keith use his car to get home. 

“I trust you. Call me if anything happens though okay.” Shiro smiled, patting him on the back.  
“You are becoming more and more like dad I swear, soon you will have his bad knees and complain about politicians.” Keith shoved his brother off him jokingly.  
“Bye Mum, bye Dad!” Keith pulled both of his parents into a hug at the same time, anyone could see both of their eyes gleaming with joy at the feeling of Keith calling by those names; perhaps something they are still not used to but grateful for. 

Once the goodbye’s were finished the young couple were off, a sad to leave Meika trailing behind. She took her seat in the middle as Keith and Lance climbed in the front, Lance in the driver’s seat, sticking the key into the ignition. They waved to the others as they pulled away from the curb right until they were small ants in the distance. Meika was out by the time they were on the highway so they switched off the radio, settling on chatting instead.   
They were only fifteen minutes away from home when Meika woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly, catching the attention of her dad.  
“Hey, Mei, were almost home.” he turned around in his seat to face her as Lance pulled up at a red light, hundreds of cars flying across the intersection in front of them. Lance kept his eyes on the road, as Keith started chatting to his daughter. 

Meika made a joke as the light turned green and Lance rolled the car into motion again. Keith shut his eyes laughing, and it was if the word went into slow motion.   
His eyes snapped open as the car was jolted sideways, throwing him into the window, white airbags inflating from the glove box and pushing him into his seat. He reached for his daughter who he had still been facing as white noise filled his ears, only just able to make out her screaming. His vision was blurry as he searched for her, finding her small hand and gripping on tight as the car was sent skidding. He could hear glass break, and tyres burn, still struggling to determine where he was, or what had happened.

Keith held onto Meika, eyes screwed shut as he waited for everything to be still. He waited to his senses to return and his heart to start pumping again. A million thoughts were going through his brain as air started filling his lungs again, suddenly he could hear people outside calling for him, and feel little shards of glass piercing his skin.   
“Meika! Are you okay?” He panicked, watching her nod her tear streaked face. “Quick, undo your seatbelt and come here!” He ordered frantically as the airbags deflated. The little girl did as he said and climbed over the middle console to sit in his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief as her unscathed body relaxed into his. He opened his door for her so she could get out before any smoke filled the car.

“Okay... Lance!” he looked to his lover next to him quickly, double taking as he realised that lance was not looking back at him. “LANCE!” He screeched. Blood was pouring down his face from his nose and a gash in his head. He had been shoved sideways as his entire side of the car had been dented inwards, glass coating his clothes.   
“LANCE!” he called again, breaths becoming rapid as he reached down to undo the unconscious man’s seatbelt. “Fuck!” He repeated over and over as he attempted to pull Lance out of the wrecked area, trying to wake him up. 

Keith had a hold of his face, blinking out the tears that tried to block his vision. He wiped blood away from Lance’s mouth and nose to check if he was breathing, a unbearable weight lifting as quiet huffs escaped the boy’s nostrils. Keith could only stare in horror as Lance still refused to move, almost choking when his eyelids began to shift, squeezing tight then fluttering open. Lance groaned in pain and Keith pulled him to his chest; sobbing in relife as sirens filled the air and blue and red lights danced on their faces.

They were calm for a moment, unable to do anything by grip onto each other before a sharp pain jolted Lance’s entire body.  
“Ah, fuck!” Lance cried out and Keith let go instantly. “Help me Keith.” The boy cried, voice dripping with pain. Keith nodded frantically as he wrapped one arm around lance’s waist and the and the other around his back, pulling him up and over the gear stick gently, Lance hissing and wincing through the process. Keith climbed out of the car, collapsing to his knees as Lance took his place. Holding his head as his feet touched the asphalt. 

“Are you okay!” A voice called behind them; Keith turned around to see a two officers, a policeman holding Meika’s hand and a Police Woman, who had called to them, approaching them cautiously.  
“I’m fine just winded. But my boyfriend, he’s bleeding from his head.” Keith’s breaths picked up again, a waterfall of tears dripped down his cheeks and off his chin as he tried not to have a panic attack. 

“No need to worry sir, there is an ambulance here now. It will take the three of you to the ER right now, so please remain calm.” The lady spoke, firm in tone but still kind.   
“Daddy!” Meika called from the policeman’s grasp, he let her go so she could run into her father's arms. Keith only cried harder knowing that she was okay, unable to fathom what he would do if she had been hurt.   
“Is Lance okay?” Her bottom lip trembled as she waited for an answer.  
“Yeah he will be, we’re are all okay.” he comforted his child. The policeman then guided her away from the crash first, taking her to the ambulance where she was given a blanket and a small bottle of water.

Keith stood up, moving away from the door so they could get Lance onto a stretcher. He wobbled to the front of the car, inspecting the damage as he held onto the bonnet for support. How was he going to explain this to Shiro. At least it wasn’t their fault - their light was green - they could get insurance money.  
He kept moving around the car slowly, wanting to see if the person who had T-boned them had gotten out. The whole front of the car was crumpled into an accordion looking shape and the whole windscreen was smashed in. Keith tried to get closer, jumping back gasping when he was the figure inside, head against the wheel, covered in blood, unmoving. Keith brought his hands to his mouth, eyes wide and unable to look away. He took steps back away from the car, stumbling slightly as the image of the man’s body, blood coating every inch of skin, was burned into his mind forever. 

“Quick! We need to get him out!” Someone yelled and Keith didn’t hesitate to move well away to give the paramedics room to help the man. He essentially ran back to where Lance and Meika were, nurses instructing him to not let him fall asleep. He was handed a blanket before he rushed to sit next to his daughter inside the ambulance. Lance’s stretcher was loaded in next to them and the door was closed as a paramedic climbed in too. 

Keith took his jacket off for Meika to lay down on, head on his lap and body on the seat next to him, blanket still wrapped around her. He leaned his elbows on Lance’s bed, taking his cold hands into his warm ones and rubbing soothing circles into the skin, doing anything to keep him awake and talking until they got to the hospital.   
Lance smiled as Keith nattered on, reassuring his boyfriend that he would be fine and that nothing hurt that bad, even if it was a lie. Night had fully set in and a soft light filled the car. Keith sighed as he laid his head down on Lance’s lap; shoving all vendettas to the back of his brain for now and holding his favourite people close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a Drabble but I liked it to much. Sorry if the first chapter hold no relevance to the plot besides an insight to Keith and Lance's relationship. I decided to late what this story would become.
> 
> this also isn't really my style of writing. This was supposed to be a one shot that I could use to practice going into depth to lengthen stories for when I wrote a full story for real; which is why I am jumping in and out of time periods so much. In future stories the plot will all be closer together so yeah.
> 
> that's why we go from February to December.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! The second part to this will be up in a few days, I just wanted to split the story as it was sooooo long and I wanted SOMETHING posted by the end of 2017


End file.
